Be My Saviour
by 1wildrose1
Summary: "Ryou...help me...I don't know what to do." He smiles at me softly, beautifully. "Don't worry, my yami. I'll be your saviour." He was the only one to stay sane...he fixed me - saved me from myself. For that, all I can offer is his - every part of me.


**This little piece has been in my head for a while and I think I'd actually go insane if I don't write it down. This is just how I think is how Bakura really feels – the turmoil of love and hate which drives him mad so he tortures the one closest to him.**

**I've written this in the way that I think things because I thought that it make it seem more in-the moment...hopefully. Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Bakura/Ryou  
_**Spoilers:**_ None...  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters...sadface...  
_**Summary:**_ "Ryou...help me...I don't know what to do." He smiles at me softly, beautifully. "Don't worry, my yami. I'll be your saviour."

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Yaoi** (Male/male sexual relationships – though there will be forewarning of the chapters that contain the explicit stuff), plus if you see it as a warning, **OOC-ness**.

Yami Marik = Marik, Marik = Malik, Yami Bakura = Bakura, Bakura = Ryou.

_**Be My Saviour**_

Always together, in sync, but not quite. An echo, assonance. A breath following a gasp. A whisper following a shout. Skin to skin, in the heat of the moment. Tongue dancing fluidly in my ear. Heartbeat, gentle compared to my own. Fingers combing my hair. Teeth nibbling my neck. Legs pulling me closer. Bare flesh all around. Hot. Breathless. Movement. Desperate clinging...Passion.

I can feel him, or rather he can feel me. His chocolate eyes peering up at me, waiting for me to decide what to do next – to satisfy this ferocious passion which I, myself, have evoked within him. I should know how. I am the yami – Bakura, King of Thieves. He is my hikari – Ryou, student of Domino High. I should guide him in exploring these never-before discovered planes of pleasure.

I want to. I want to fulfil his needs. I want to make him happy. I have to make up for everything I've put him through.

I take him in my arms slowly, carefully, as though he is as frail as china, and pepper butterfly kisses along his face and neck. His high cheekbones; his straight, perfect nose; his closed eyelids that are tinted lightly by lavender. We share breath, just gazing at each other. Chocolate and mocha. Porcelain skin brushed by scarlet. Snowy locks strewn around his head messily with my darker ones mixing with them from our closeness – a tainted halo.

"Ryou..." I say to him, barely louder than a breath. "Help me...I don't know what to do."

He smiles at me softly, beautifully. "Don't worry, my yami. I'll be your saviour."

I am Bakura, the virgin rogue of Egypt. And he is Ryou, my saviour. The one who guides me where I should be leading; who talks when it is I who should speak; who protects me in the face of a danger which I should be able to stand against. He is my strength, my hope.

His delicate fingers thread through mine and gently lead them to his naked stomach, leaving my hand there to press his to my chest and starts caressing, exploring. I imitate his actions, never looking anywhere but at the angelic face below me. Every so often I feel a new, unidentifiable sensation that sends tingles to every part of my body, causing me to gasp into his hair. Every time this happens he smiles and repeats the action which caused the sound.

I try to pleasure him in the same way, attempting to draw a whimper from his rose-petal lips. But I get nothing but a sigh.

Is that good? Bad? Is he bored? Frustrated? Surely I shouldn't question so much. I should just know, right?

Suddenly, that sigh turns sharper. I look up from the flesh on his chest to see his eyes closed and his lips parted. He's stopped playing with my body and thrusts his torso upwards, into my hand. I pause, hesitant, staring at the flush that had freshly adorned his features. Opening his eyes, he smiles once again. But it's different this time. More playful. Or something else? Is that desperation? Want? Lust? He nods his head slightly, encouraging me, playing the guide once more.

I return to touch his chest where he obviously wants me to, rubbing slowly, but firmly, in circles. I remember the sensations I experienced when he used his mouth on my neck. Would it be like that? I suck in a deep, quiet breath to sooth my pounding heart and lower my lips to the rosy bud. He gasps loudly, pushing his head into the pillow hard to relieve his pent-up pleasure. I grin, proud to make him feel so good. He deserves it.

I continue to pad my fingers along his body; I run them along his ribs, counting, memorising; I draw patterns down his belly, around his navel; I stroke the area just above the most intimate part of his body. All the while he makes gentle whines as the sensations ebb and flow through his system. "Kura..."

His voice is soft and dripping with desire. I'm not naïve; I know what it sounds like. I've heard it while I was dormant in the back of his mind – unable to move or speak to portray my hatred and envy towards his ex-lovers in the act of passion. I had to see them, red and sweaty and lustful. I had to hear them, raspy and screeching and ragged. I had to feel them break his heart. Over and over. I want to love him and cherish him and give him everything they wouldn't. And I will try to, starting tonight. This is my vow. "Never leave me, Ryou."

He pauses and looks up with a strange look on his beautiful face. He sits up, slowly and pulls my face up with him; his fingers entwined with my hair, stroking delicately. We just stay there a while, studying each other's features, taking everything in. Intensity, heat. He leans into me, kissing my lips tenderly. I kiss back, pressing into him, keeping it chaste. Pulling back, he rubs his cheeks, so soft, against mine and whispers in my ear; I feel his breath ghosting my ear. "How could I? Leaving you would be like removing my lungs. I need you to breathe..."

No, he isn't perfect. How could anyone who's mind concocted and hosted me be perfect? But he is mine. And I am his. Always.

"I may be your lungs, hikari, but you are my oxygen. Lungs are just half of one function...I need you to make me whole."

And the next thing I know, there is no longer any space between us. Mindless kissing, touching, feeling, tasting. A voiceless show of our union.

His hands guide me once again; to his face, his chest, his thighs. I take initiative and rub circles into the smooth flesh, earning a thrust and yearning whimpers every time I get closer to the area he so desperately wants me to caress.

Finally, I give in to him.

I clasp his manhood, standing proud, weeping, and slowly pump. He's gripping my shoulders tightly, breathing deeply to try and contain his gasps and groans. I have a sudden urge to listen to him moan; I want to hear him scream my name – the name he has chosen for me. I need it. I don't know why. "Let it out, Ryou."

He bites his lip and groans loudly as I squeeze his length, still experimenting, trying to find different ways to make him feel good. I stroke him irregularly, attempting to get some kind of rhythm. By the time I do, he's pushing into my hand, back and forth, thrashing his head around on the pillow, panting. "Kura..."

Somehow, that is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I groan into his hair and want more. I don't know what to do, but I want to have more of him. "Ryou? What now?"

"Pass...your ha-...hand." He says, between pants. I obey and he takes the four fingers of my free hand into his mouth and swirls his tongue around them; sucking and coating. All the while I watch, finding the every action of this boy sitting in my lap too alluring for words. His eyes, his mouth, his body. Movement, licking, sucking. Everything.

He raises himself onto his knees and places my soaked fingers at his puckered entrance. "Just...one at a time, okay?"

I nod, understanding. My heart pounds even harder than before. I know what's going to happen so soon. Slowly, I press one saliva-soaked digit in, kissing him deeply – exploring the moist cavern with my tongue – and firmly pumping the appendage that was still screaming for my attention. After, pulling it in and out a few times, I add a second and then a third and fourth. By now, he's moaning, enjoying the pleasures that my inexperienced hands were giving. I don't think he felt any pain; he's done this before many times. Both ways – he knows what he's doing. I pump them in and out, watching his face for any significant response.

"Kura!" I touched something inside him, something I would have missed without his reaction. "Ooh...God!" He shakes his head, over and over. "Just do it! Please!"

"Uh...yeah. Okay." I pull my fingers out and position myself there in their stead.

_Thump, thump, thump. _My heart pounds.This is it. 5000 years of waiting for the one who I wanted to give myself to and it was about to end my self-imposed celibacy. I may have been a criminal, stealing to get by, but I never gave away my innocence. It seems odd, thinking about it. I, Bakura, King of Thieves, murderer, abuser, villain, wanted to protect a precious gift for someone I truly wanted to give it to. Ryou is the one. I know it. My previous hosts have been driven mad by my presence; they screamed and slashed at their own faces and bodies to try and cut me out of their minds. One actually managed to delve a knife into his brains. Terrible mess. But Ryou remained sane and, because of that, he fixed me. He saved me from myself. And now, he is about to get everything I have to offer.

I push in, cautiously, to the tight heat that is Ryou. And he pushes down, sealing our joining. We are complete. "Now you have me, hikari. You may do with me what you will."

He breathes heavily and smiles – that amazing smile that can stop me in my tracks and leave me breathless every time. "You've always had me, my yami. Since the moment I was born, I was destined for you."

I pull him close to me, one arm around his shoulders, holding his lips to mine, and one still wrapped around his length. He uses his legs and lifts himself, then lowers, faster and faster, making me thrust upwards. The air was awash with gasps and groans and whimpers and moans; the wet sounds of our lovemaking lingering around us, creating an impenetrable bubble of passion.

I don't know how long I can last, feeling his tightness and warmth and tongue and hands. A cluster of unrestrained sensations. And I just...can't...hold...on. "God, Ryou!"

"Come on, Kura." He moans, pounding down on me faster, bringing himself closer and closer to completion. "Ooooh...let it out!"

"Ah...Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!" I see bright lights. Every limb and end in my body become numb and pleasured at the same time. I feel burning hot and freezing cold. I quiver and tremble, yet I hold still as a rock. Hot wetness seems to surround me as I collapse backwards, only slightly aware of the weight on my chest.

We lay there in silence for over an hour, awake, in comfortable silence, glad to have finally partaken in this ritual. Finally, he sighs and raises his head ever so slightly. "Did you make the right choice?" He sounds on edge, almost scared.

I pull him to me and hold him to my chest. "I knew it was right the second I met you. I just wanted to know that you wanted it too. Thank you, for taking my gift."

I look down to find him still staring at me with watery eyes. "Thank you for giving me it." And he places his head back to my chest and lay there.

There is no need to say those overused words. Three short, unremarkable words. He knows. I have shown him and he has shown me. But...

"I love you."

_**Thank you, Matt, my soul mate and best friend, for being my inspiration...**_


End file.
